


13 Beaches

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: Nicole Haught doesn't do well with making human connections and she’s always on the run from something, but when she meets Waverly Earp that all changes.Based off the song- 13 Beaches by Lana Del Rey





	13 Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics-Bolded&Underlined  
> Flashbacks-Italics  
> Regular Text- Present  
> follow me @gayygabby on twitter

**“I don't belong in the world, but that's what it is, something separates me from other people, Everywhere I turn”**

 As Nicole pulls into the parking lot her view is instantly cut off by the dunes that have been created because of the impending storm. She hears the wind howling outside of her car and sand being tossed across the path leading onto the beach. Nicole has never been a fan of beaches; the sand is much too hot for her liking and too many people crowd them during the summer days. Nicole would never come to the beach, unless _she_ asked her to. She slipped her sweatshirt on and exited the car. Her short red hair blew along in the wind as she made her way up path onto the beach. As she made it to the top of the path, she could just barely see a figure sitting in the distance. Her stomach began to twist in knots as memories started flashing through her mind.

  _Nicole entered the dive bar and was immediately hit with the smell of smoke and must. Her eyes travelled around the bar, mostly men sat at the tables and stool tops. Music played in the background and the lights were quite dim. She saw an opening at the end of the bar and headed over to grab a drink. She took a seat and pulled her phone out and scrolled aimlessly through until a hand smacked down in front of her. Nicole jumped slightly as her attention was pulled away from her phone._

_“I’ve been asking what you want to drink for the last-minute miss”, Nicole felt her voice catch in her throat as her eyes landed on the woman in front of her._

_“Anyone there??” The woman said as she waved her hand in front of Nicole’s face_

_“I-uh, I’ll have a Martini” Nicole said as she tried to pull herself out of her trance_

_“She speaks” The bartender joked as turned to make the drink. Nicole focused her eyes more on this woman. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a loose up do, she wore a red crop top that cut off at the top of her belly button, with the words “Shortys” across the front._

_“Take picture it might last longer” The woman said as she placed Nicole’s drink down in front of her. Nicole could feel her face heat up at the comment and she cursed her parents for making her a redhead, as she knew her red face was visible to the woman._

_“Thanks” Nicole said quietly as she sipped her drink. Nicole watched as the bartender worked and served drinks to the men around the bar. Nicole watched as the men flirted and attempted to sweet talk her throughout the night, but the woman just brushed it off with a laugh. The vibration of Nicole’s phone pulled her out of her daze. The name “Shae” flashed across the screen, Nicole swiped open the messages_

_From Shae: I left all of your stuff outside your apartment, since you weren’t home._

_From Shae: I wish it didn’t have to end like this_

_Nicole exited out of the messages as she waved down the bartender who was back behind the counter again._

_“Another” Nicole said as she rubbed her hand over her forehead_

_“Rough day?” The woman asked. Nicole was taken aback by the statement. She felt her throat close slightly_

_“Aren’t you like not supposed to ask customers things like that? Isn’t there a code for that” Nicole said harshly. The woman looked stunned and Nicole would say even maybe hurt._

_“You’re right. I’ll get you another drink” The bartender quickly turned around and begin making her drink. Nicole felt like an asshole as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She knew she shouldn’t have taken her frustration out on the woman.  Nicole sometimes thought she was incapable of having a decent human connection._

**“There's something blocking my escape, it took thirteen beaches to find one empty, but finally it's mine, with dripping peaches, I'm camera ready, almost all the time, but I still get lonely”**

As Nicole pulled herself out of the flashback, she took a deep breath and heads down the beach to _her._ Nicole pulls her hood over her head as she tries to battle the strong winds that are picking up. Nicole is still staring at the figure ahead and realizes she doesn’t seem affected by the winds at all, in fact she is sitting still as can be. As Nicole approaches, the woman doesn’t turn her head to look at Nicole she keeps her eyes fixed ahead of her. Nicole is unsure what to do, should she stand or should she sit next to the woman.

          “I can hear you thinking…Just sit down” The woman’s voice echoed. Nicole complied and took a seat next to the woman. Nicole left enough room between her and the woman so that their shoulders were not touching. Nicole stomach twists again as another memory floods her mind.

  _Nicole jogs down the sidewalk with her headphones blaring music as she does every morning before she heads to work. As part of her running routine she makes her way to the town park and loops around before heading back to her apartment. Nicole approaches the park as she does, but this morning was a little different than most._

 _She notices a woman sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, Nicole decides she’s going to turn the other way, but then the woman lifts her head from her hands. Nicole recognizes that it’s the women from the bar she went to a few weeks ago and it tugs at her heart for some reason. She can see that the woman is crying, Nicole doesn’t know what she should do, but before she could even make up her mind_ _feet began to carry her towards the woman. Nicole approaches the woman cautiously so she doesn’t frighten her._

_“Rough day?” Nicole says and cringes as soon as it leaves her mouth. She sees the woman jump slightly at her voice._

_“Isn’t there some policy against asking a crying person on a park bench that question” The woman says jokingly as she looks up at Nicole with tears still in her eyes. Nicole sighs inwardly and hates that she had said that to the bartender._

_“I’m sorry about that, I was rude” Nicole says hoping to make it up to the young woman._

_“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have asked.” The bartender says as she runs her fingers through_

_her hair. Nicole doesn’t respond, unsure of what to say to the woman._

_“I can hear you thinking all the way from here” The woman says with a slight laugh in her voice. Nicole swallows roughly and begins to study her hands to distract her._

_“You can sit down if you want miss...?”_

_“Haught. Nicole Haught” Nicole says quickly as she sits on the bench next to the woman leaving enough space that they aren’t touching_

_“Wouldn’t it have been a shame for your last name to be anything other than Haught” The woman jokes and Nicole can once again feel her face heat up again._

_“I’m Earp. Waverly Earp” The woman says, Nicole thinks Waverly suits the woman. A pretty name for a pretty girl._

_“I’m sorry about the crying early, I can see that I interrupted your run.” Waverly says, and Nicole turns to face her and she realizes how much prettier she is up close. Her eyes are a pretty shade of green and her eyelashes seem to go on forever. Nicole notices she has light freckles that cover the bridge of her nose. Nicole once again realizes she has been staring and hasn’t answered._

_“I was almost done anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” Nicole says honestly. Before Waverly has a chance to answer Nicole’s phone timer blares and scares both her and Waverly. Looking at the time she knew she was going to be running late to work._

_“I’m really sorry about this, but I have to get to work” Nicole said as she stood up reluctantly_

_“Can I get your number?” Nicole was shocked at the proposal but she handed her phone to Waverly. Waverly then pulled out her phone and entered her number as well. Nicole gave her a small smile and began to jog away. She heard Waverly’s voice over the music in her headphones._

            _“Don’t forget about me” Waverly shouts from the bench. And Nicole doesn’t think she’ll be able to forget about Waverly Earp._

**“And baby only then, Do I let myself recline, Can I let go, and let your memory dance, In the ballroom of my mind”**

Neither of them say anything for a while, they both sit and stare ahead at the ocean. Nicole doesn’t know for how long they sit there in silence.

            “Waverly...” Nicole says, she can no longer sit in silence. Waverly doesn’t react to Nicole. She continues to stare ahead and act if Nicole isn’t there.

            “Waverly, I’m so sorry” Nicole pleads, hoping that Waverly will speak to her.

           “Nicole, I didn’t tell you to come here so you can apologize for the millionth time” Waverly finally speaks, Nicole turns slightly to look at Waverly. Tears are falling from Waverly’s eyes but she remains as still as can be.

            “I’m so sick of the apologizes Nicole” Nicole wants nothing more than to apologize for apologizing and realizing that Waverly doesn’t want that.

            “I’m hurt Nicole, you hurt me so much…” Nicole wants to interject with an apologize but Waverly cuts her off.

            “I don’t want to hear you apologize anymore…I’d never thought this is what we would become” Waverly brings her hand to brush away the tears on her cheeks. The wind picks up again and Nicole realizes Waverly doesn’t have a jacket on. Nicole takes her jacket off and hands it to Waverly. Waverly puts it on and Nicole can see her inhale deeply as she takes in Nicole’s scent and warmth on the sweatshirt.

            “You remember our first date?” Waverly says after a few moments. Nicole’s heart beat skips a bit when she thinks back to their first date. At the time, she didn’t think it was a date, but later they had always said that was their first date.

            “Of course,” Nicole said as she thinks back.

_Waverly and Nicole had been texting back and forth for a few weeks now. Nicole was always cautious texting Waverly. Nicole had found that she had a huge soft spot for Waverly Earp. The soft spot she had led her to attend a dance class with Waverly. Nicole was not one for dancing at all, she knew she had no rhythm in her body. She had always avoided any situation that could possibly involve dancing, until now. Waverly had insisted Nicole go with her and that it would be tons of fun. Nicole had tried to make all sorts of excuses to not do that, but Waverly wouldn’t drop it. Nicole than finally agreed to go with her, but that Waverly was to take her to dinner afterwards and pay._

_Waverly had agreed happily and told her she would pick Nicole up at 7 on Friday. Currently it was 6:30 and Nicole had her whole closet thrown on her bed trying to decide what someone wears to a dance class. Nicole had tried on every combination of gym clothes she had. Nicole finally settled on black leggings with a coral blue tank top, and her white Nike shoes. She added light makeup to make sure she looked halfway presentable, she felt her stomach pull when she thought of what Waverly might be wearing. She shook her hand and tried to rid her imagination of the thought. Waverly texted Nicole that she was a few minutes away from her apartment. Nicole one last time checked over her appearance in her mirror. Her phone beeped and Waverly’s name came up saying that she had arrived. Nicole felt herself smile at the message_

_“Pull yourself together Haught” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her things and headed outside. Waverly smiled and waved as soon as she saw Nicole approach her car. Nicole couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her face when she saw Waverly._

_“Thanks for coming with me, even though I had to fight you about it” Waverly said as she began on the way to the dance studio._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to choose a different partner? I’m an awful dancer” Nicole admitted. Waverly laughed loudly and Nicole couldn’t stop the butterflies that swarmed her stomach at the sound of Waverly’s laugh._

_“I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my partner” Waverly said as she looked over at Nicole for a split second before turning her eyes back to the road. Nicole felt like her body would have melted if she wasn’t sitting down. Soft music played in the background as they drove to their destination. Waverly pulled into the studio parking lot, and Nicole started to realize she was actually going to have to do this. As if Waverly could sense Nicole’s nerves, Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s thigh and Nicole jumped slightly at the touch._

_“Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be fun!” Waverly said excitedly, Nicole couldn’t focus on anything other than Waverly’s hand on her leg. Nicole felt like the touch was burning into her skin. Waverly removed her hand as she exited the car, Nicole sat there for a moment dumbstruck just at a touch._

_“Get it together “Nicole whispered to herself as she made her way out of the car. Entering the studio her nerves began to fade when she saw all of the people there were for sure over the age of 60. She turned to look at Waverly, but she was already chatting with an older lady._

_“This must be Nicole??” Nicole turned her head to see that Waverly and the older lady were now looking at her. Nicole was confused as to how the older lady had known her name._

_“Waverly has been saying she was trying to get you to come to class for a while now” The older lady smiled, and once again Nicole felt her whole face flush. Both Waverly and the lady laughed at Nicole’s expression._

_“Uh, yeah, I’m not much of a dancer” Nicole says slightly embarrassed, the older lady lets out a small laugh._

_“If all these old geezers can do it, so can you” Nicole and Waverly laughed at the lady’s comment. A loud clap drew everyone out of their conversions and turned their heads to the front of the room._

_“Hello all, thank you for joining us again. I’m Perry and I’ll be your instructor for tonight, everyone partner up and let’s get dancing!” Perry clicked on the music and everyone made their way onto the floor. Nicole felt one of Waverly’s hands go around her waist. Nicole tensed up and froze for a moment._

_“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you” Waverly joked as she grabbed for Nicole’s hand to hold. Nicole felt like her senses were being overloaded and she felt Waverly’s touch everywhere. Waverly placed Nicole’s other hand around her waist. Nicole’s hand lightly held onto Waverly’s hip as they followed Perry’s instructions of which way to step. Nicole tried not to think about how close their faces were. She didn’t want to think about how she could smell Waverly’s perfume and how it smelled like fresh flowers or how she could feel the softness of Waverly’s hand in her own._

_“Sorry about Rosa, she doesn’t have a filter” Waverly says and Nicole’s eyes dart to Waverly’s. Nicole’s heart pounds when she thinks about Waverly talking to people about her. She decides she doesn’t want to tread in that territory._

_“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Rosa? Do you come to this class often?” Nicole says again taking in all of Waverly’s beauty up close._

_“I sometimes teach these classes, it’s a little extra money on the side”_

_“So, you are interested in dance?” Nicole asks hoping to get to know a little more about Waverly._

_“I’ve been dancing all my life, I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t dancing.” Nicole’s heart swoons at imagining a little Waverly Earp dancing alone in her room. Nicole smiles at the thought_

_“Why are you smiling like that?” Waverly asks with a chuckle._

_“No reason at all” Nicole says with an even bigger smile on her face. Perry continues to give different instructions. Nicole finds herself enjoying the class, and it’s not so bad when she has a pretty girl like Waverly as her partner. Nicole is a little disappointed when Perry informs the class it’s reached the end of time. Waverly disconnects her hand from Nicole’s waist but keeps her hand firmly in her grasp as Nicole and she make their way outside. Nicole can feel Waverly’s touch still on her even after Waverly lets go of her hand. They begin to drive and Nicole recognizes where they are when they pull into the local diner._

_“I hope this okay?” Waverly says as she turns off the car_

_“This is perfect” Nicole smiles at Waverly. Both of them are feeling extremely hungry after class and decide to get different things to share. Dinner goes by in a flash and everything goes smoothly. Nicole no longer feels as nervous as she did earlier in the night. Waverly pays the bill even though Nicole says she can do it. Waverly drives Nicole back to her apartment and parks out front._

_“Thank you for coming with me, I had a great time” Waverly says as she looks over to Nicole._

_“I did too, thank you for forcing me to go with you” Nicole says with a small laugh. Nicole sees something flash across Waverly’s face and before she has time to ask her what’s wrong, Waverly’s hand is on Nicole’s neck and Waverly connects their lips together. Nicole is frozen in this moment, she can feel Waverly’s lips touching hers and she feels like she’s going to pass out. Waverly pulls back and Nicole can only just stare at her. Nicole’s mind is starting to process what just happened._

_“Nicole” Waverly’s voice is much quieter than before and Nicole feels herself start to panic. She knows she needs to get out of the car._

_“I have to go” Nicole grabs her stuff and runs as fast as can into her apartment, not even hearing Waverly screaming after her in the distance._

_“_ **Across the county line, it hurts to love you, But I still love you, it’s just the way I feel, And I'd be lying, If I kept hiding, the fact that I can't deal”**

“Why’d you run that night?” Waverly’s voice breaks the silence

“You know why I ran” Nicole answers honestly, Nicole has never been dishonest to Waverly. Nicole wanted Waverly to know that none of this was because of her. She never wanted to run from Waverly, but that’s the only way Nicole knew how to protect herself.

_It’s been three weeks since Nicole has last seen or heard from Waverly. Waverly stopped texting and calling Nicole a week after the incident in the car. Nicole has been miserable for the last two weeks. She’s barley eaten and hasn’t slept much. She knows it’s not fair to Waverly, she knows that. Waverly has not done anything to Nicole, in fact Waverly has brought so much light into her life since they’ve met. Nicole wants to talk to Waverly and explain herself, but she knows Waverly deserves better. Nicole has always been on the run whether it’s from someone or something. That’s the way she protects herself. The growling of her stomach brings her back to reality, she decides she needs to eat something. She scans her apartment for anything that’s possibly edible and notices there is nothing. She orders pizza to hopefully fill her empty stomach. Nicole hears some knocks on the door and grabs her wallet off the table._

_“How much?” Nicole says as she swings open the door and sees it’s not pizza, but Waverly Earp standing outside her door._

_“So, you don’t have my pizza?” Nicole tries to joke as her heart thumps so loud she can hear it in her ears. Waverly doesn’t look amused and pushes past Nicole into her apartment. Nicole takes a deep sigh and closes the door and follows Waverly into her apartment. Waverly is passing around her apartment in a way that makes Nicole nervous._

_“You’ve ignored me for three weeks” Waverly flatly says, Nicole gulps and runs her fingers through her hair._

_“I’m so- “_

_“No, you don’t get to speak…I’m so mad at you Nicole” Waverly says as she continues to pace._

_“I’ve been beating myself up for three weeks. You won’t answer my calls, my texts and I know I fucked up. I shouldn’t have kissed you, but it’s so hurtful that you’ve been ignoring and avoiding me.” Waverly nearly shouts, she’s stopped pacing and now is standing still looking down Nicole. Nicole can see the dark circles under Waverly’s eyes and the tears that are threatening to fall._

_“Waverly” Nicole says softly_

_“I’m so sorry, I know I fucked up. You didn’t deserve that.” Nicole makes her way to the couch and pats the space next to her hoping that Waverly would sit down and stop pacing. Waverly slowly sits down next to Nicole. Nicole feels like she’s been punched in the chest when she understands how much she hurt Waverly._

_“I’m a runner” Nicole starts, Waverly gives Nicole a confused expression_

_“I don’t understand” Waverly says_

_“I’m going to tell you this because you deserve to hear the truth, I run from things that scare me. I always have”_

_“I scare you?” Waverly asks in a concerning tone_

_“You do, Waverly you scare me because I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone so badly. Since the moment we met. I felt like you were supposed to be a part of me in some way. And that scares the shit out of me” Nicole swallows and collects herself before she continues._

_“I’ve never been good at any relationship. I cause destruction wherever I go. Sometimes I think I’d be better on my own. I’d hurt less people that way” Nicole stops speaking and looks to Waverly who now has tears falling freely down her cheeks. Nicole slowly reaches over and brushes the tears from Waverly’s eyes._

_“But for you I’d try. I don’t want to run anymore.” Nicole can feel tears forming in her eyes._

_“Nicole, I just want to make you happy” Waverly says as she places her hand over Nicole’s hand. Waverly pulls Nicole closer and presses her forehead against Nicole’s. Their lips now only a few centimeters away, Nicole leans down and presses her lips into Waverly. They kiss as their tears mix together and in this moment Nicole thinks she could stay like this forever._

**“And that I've been dying, for something real, But I've been dying for something real, it took thirteen beaches to find one empty, But finally I'm fine”**

 Nicole looks over at Waverly and thinks about that moment with Waverly on her couch and Waverly’s lips on her. How she promised Waverly she would try. That wherever Waverly went Nicole would follow. Tears began pouring down Nicole’s face and she has so much to say to Waverly. The wind gust stung at Nicole’s eyes as tried to wipe away her tears.

            “Wherever you go, I go” Nicole’s voice broke. Waverly finally looked over at Nicole with a softer expression on her face.

            “You remember when you first told me that” Waverly says as she tries to hold her sobs back.

            “I do” Nicole can no longer hold her cries in as she recalls the first time she said that to Waverly.

  _Nicole and Waverly had been dating for sixth months and everything had been going very well. Nicole had never been in a relationship that had lasted this long. Nicole felt like she was finally getting over her fear. She wasn’t planning on running from Waverly. As they spent more and more time with each other Nicole began to realize her feelings for Waverly had surpassed her just liking Waverly. At first Nicole had a major inner freak out about what this meant, she didn’t_ _think she would ever be able to say that to anyone and truly mean now. The word love had little to no significance to Nicole. Plenty of women that Nicole dated briefly told her that they loved her, and that’s when she ran._

_She never told anyone that she loves them. Nicole thought about Waverly and every time she did the first word that came to her mind was love. Since it was their sixth month anniversary Nicole decided to do something very special for Waverly. Nicole got reservations for one of the best places in town, she selected a dress that Waverly would look stunning in and left it in her apartment. Nicole was on her way to pick up Waverly, Nicole was feeling nervous and excited to see her girlfriend. Waverly came out as soon as she saw Nicole pull up. Nicole felt her breath catch in her throat when Waverly came walking over to her car._

_“You’re so beautiful” Nicole said as soon as Waverly entered the car. Waverly’s face seemed to light up from the comment. She leaned over and connected their lips in a passionate kiss._

_“You’re beautiful too” Waverly said, and Nicole felt like it in that moment. They arrived just on time for their reservation and were seated at one of the private areas in the restaurant._

_“Wow, you really did this all for me?” Waverly asks as she takes in all of her surroundings_

_“Only the best for you” Waverly’s smile is plastered to her face during the whole dinner. Once they finished Nicole had planned to go back to her apartment with Waverly, until Waverly spoke up from the passenger seat._

_“Can we go to the beach?” Waverly asks_

_“Right now?” Nicole had not planned on going to the beach and she doesn’t even like the beach in the daytime, why would she want to go in the night._

_“Please” Waverly says in a baby voice that she knows Nicole can’t say not to_

_“Fine, fine, we can go to the beach” Waverly cheers and places a kiss on Nicole’s cheek. As they arrive at the beach they kick off their shoes and Waverly goes running down the beach. Nicole has her phone flashlight on guiding the way. Nicole sits down on the beach and watches as Waverly kicks around in the water. Nicole’s heart seems to be filled with even more love for Waverly. Waverly comes running up to Nicole and tackles her backwards into the sand, both of them break out into laughter. They laugh till their stomach hurts and they have tears rolling down their faces._

_“I love you” Nicole blurts out suddenly. Waverly’s laughter slowly stops and they both stare at each other for a moment._

_“You don’t have to say it back, but if I don’t tell you now, I don’t think I’ll ever build the courage to say it” Nicole says hoping that Waverly will respond with anything. Nicole can see tears falling from Waverly’s eyes as she still sits on top of Nicole._

_“I love you too Nicole, so much” Waverly crashes her lips into Nicole’s. The kiss is passionate and raw. Waverly’s hands are wondering all over Nicole and Nicole thinks this is heaven. They kiss for what seems like hours until they have to stop to catch their breath._

_“Wherever you go, I go” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear as she presses a kiss to her forehead._

**“Past Ventura, and lenses plenty, In the white sunshine, but you can still find me, if you ask nicely, Underneath the pines, With the daisies, Feeling hazy”**

 Nicole and Waverly continue to cry, neither one of them knowing if they should comfort the other.

            “I meant it Waverly, I really did” Nicole cries as Waverly closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. Nicole knows what’s next in this argument. They’ve been over it a million times.

            “Then why did you leave Purgatory like that?” Nicole knew it was coming, but it still doesn’t hurt any less. So, she begins retelling the story.

  _Waverly and Nicole were traveling back to Waverly’s hometown for the holidays. Most holidays Nicole spent alone, and Waverly was not going to let there be another holiday spent alone. Purgatory was the name of the town where Waverly was from, the way Waverly described it was a small and almost abandoned town. Nicole was preparing herself to meet Waverly’s sister, Wynonna, her husband Xavier Dolls, along with their family friend Doc Holiday and his wife Rosita and son Jeremey. Nicole had never been the best with connection among family. She was doing this for Waverly. As they pulled up to the ranch style house Nicole began to be overwhelmed with nerves._

_“Nicole, baby, look at me” Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her hand. Nicole turned her head slightly to look at Waverly._

_“It’s going to be okay, I already told them not to be hard on you, okay?” Waverly says planting kisses all along Nicole’s forehead. Nicole nodded and began to get out of the car when she heard a scream._

_“WAVERLY EARP! IT’S BEEN ALMOST THREE MONTHS SINCE I SAW YOU LAST! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” Nicole assumed the woman yelling was Wynonna. Waverly hurried up to the porch and hugged the woman._

_“HEY HOT-STUFF, YOU CAN GET A HUG TOO!” Nicole heard Waverly tell the woman to knock it off. Nicole carried all of their stuff up to the porch._

_“You must be Wynonna?” Nicole said timidly hoping to not say the wrong name_

_“Yes, and you must be Tall-Ginger-and Sexy…At least that’s what Waverly calls you” Nicole felt herself blush_

_“Wynonna stop” Waverly said shoving Wynonna slightly. Nicole smiled politely and followed behind Waverly who was already being lifted off the ground in a hug by a man._

_“Dolls, I’ve missed you” Waverly says as she hugs him tightly. Nicole assumes Xavier goes by the nickname Dolls._

_“Damn Waves, don’t you got your own piece of hot ass to be touching on” Waverly gives her sister a death glare as Nicole once again feels slightly embarrassed._

_“I apologize on behalf of my wife, she’s on a very high dosage of medical marijuana. I’m Dolls, it’s nice to meet you Nicole” Dolls reached out his hand and Nicole shook it and gave a small smile. Waverly had already made her way into the living room where she assumed Doc, Rosita, and Jeremey were. Nicole watched as Waverly played with the small child and she felt her heart jump at the thought of Waverly and her with their own children._

_“You must be Nicole?” Doc says as she rises from the couch_

_“Yes, and I presume you’re Doc” He nods and tips his hat slightly_

_“Nice to meet you Miss. Nicole” Doc’s wife gives you a small smile and you make your way to Waverly and watch as she plays with the child._

_“Waverly where should I put our stuff?” Nicole asks unsure of where they’re staying on their visit_

_“I’ll show you to my room” Nicole gets up and follows Waverly up the stairs. Just before they enter Waverly’s room, Wynonna shouts up the stairs._

_“There better be no sexy times happening in this house while you’re here” Waverly groans and Nicole looks anywhere but at Waverly. Placing their stuff down Nicole finally takes a deep breath_

_“See not that bad” Waverly smiles and places a kiss onto Nicole’s cheek._

_They had planned to stay for a week at the Earp household, they were three days in so far Nicole was enjoying herself and she really liked Waverly’s family. Wynonna had told Nicole they would be going out and getting drinks later that night. Just Wynonna and Nicole. Waverly had told Nicole she was just going to give her the big sister talk. Nicole had never gotten one of those but she guessed what Wynonna might say. They arrived at the bar around ten, the bar seemed to be empty only a few people sitting around playing cards._

_“So, you know why we’re here” Wynonna says out of the blue and Nicole chokes a little on her drink._

_“The don’t hurt my sister talk or I’ll kill you talk?” Nicole said hesitantly_

_“Waverly is finally starting to pick the smart ones” Wynonna says taking a sip of her drink, Nicole smiles._

_“So, what are your intentions with my sister?” Wynonna asks_

_“To make her happy and keep her safe” Nicole answers honestly_

_“A good answer Haught…See I like you, you’re better than all the assholes she’s dated before. But just know I’m going to be watching you like a hawk” Wynonna points at her eyes and then at Nicole. Nicole nods in understanding. Wynonna signals to Nicole that she’s going to use the restroom. Nicole sits quietly by herself until someone flops themselves down right next to her._

_“So, I heard you’re da-ting Waverly Earp?” A man’s slurred voice breaks the silence. Nicole looks over to a man who is obviously heavily intoxicated. Nicole is confused as to who this man is, so she just keeps quiet and doesn’t answer._

_“Listen bitch” The man says as he slaps his hand down right next to Nicole. Nicole jumps slightly and starts to stand up when the man yells again_

_“Waverly Earp is a good for nothing slut, she’ll fuck you and drop you. She did that to me. Dated me for three years and dumped me, just like that.” The man’s words were slurred and he was raising his voice with every word. Nicole knew Waverly was not that type of person, but she also didn’t want to fight a drunk man._

_“Heard from a buddy in a town over, she was fucking every man that came into Shortys bar. Hell, when the bar gets relocated back her, I’m sure she will be running back to me in no time.” By this point Wynonna had emerged from the bathroom but Nicole was already boiling with anger._

_“You have no idea what you are talking about” Nicole says in angry tone_

_“Tell her Wynonna, Shortys is coming back to town and so is pretty Waverly Earp…she’ll be leaving you in no time” He slurred, Nicole looks over to Wynonna with tears in her eyes._

_“Fuck off, Champ” Wynonna grabs Nicole by the arm and drags her out of the bar and into the parking lot. Wynonna keeps trying to pull Nicole, but Nicole stops dead in her tracks_

_“Is that true Wynonna? Is Waverly coming back here?” Nicole says as wipes at the tears on her face. Wynonna sighs and avoids all eye contact with Nicole_

_”Nicole, I don’t know what Waverly is going to do. She’s torn... You need to talk to her about it.” Wynonna says, and Nicole feels like her world is crumbling down. Waverly is leaving and Nicole needs to run._

_**“In the ballroom of my mind, Across the county line, it hurts to love you, But I still love you, it’s just the way I feel”** _

“You believed a drunk Champ over me, you knew I would never leave you Nicole” Waverly cries as Nicole finishes the story.

            “Waverly, I didn’t want to believe him. But I had to protect myself. So, I ran” Nicole recalls as she knows both of them are reliving the heartbreak.

  _Waverly woke up in the morning in an empty bed,  and the other side was cold, with no sign of Nicole. She noticed a note laying across her dresser._

_"Dear Waverly,_

_I can’t do this. I’m so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me_

_Love Always,_

_Nicole”_

_Waverly collapsed with letter in her hand and sobbed as Wynonna held her in her arms till she fell asleep._

  **“And I'd be lying, If I kept hiding, the fact that I can't deal, and that I've been dying, for something real, But I've been dying for something real, it hurts to love you, But I still love you, it’s just the way I feel, And I'd be lying, If I kept hiding”**

Nicole knows nothing she can say will ever make what she did better, she knows that in her heart. She hurt the one person who means more to her than anything else in the world. Nicole is not even trying to fight off the tears anymore. She goes to stand up when she feels Waverly’s hands on her wrist. Even after all this time a simple touch can shook Nicole.

            “Where are you going?” Waverly asks as the wind blows her hair across her face

            “I’m leaving, because there is nothing I can do to heal what I did. You deserve better” Nicole says as she lightly pulls off Waverly’s hands. Nicole begins to walk away, when she hears Waverly running behind her.

            “You don’t get to do this again… you don’t get to run” Waverly cries as she grabs Nicole’s forearms.

            “I love you Nicole, I love you more than anyone else, you hurt me, you really did” Nicole turns her head away from Waverly, Waverly gently places her hand on Nicole’s face to get her to look at her.

            “But I’d rather get through this with you, than just try and force myself to move on with someone new. I know a part of me will always be in love with you. I don’t want to lose you” Waverly falls into Nicole’s chest and cries harder than she’s ever had. Nicole holds Waverly till she can’t feel her feet anymore. Nicole has never meet someone who was willing to go through it all with her.

            “I can’t change the pass, but I can help shape your future. I wouldn’t ever take that job away from you Nicole. Wherever you go, I go” Nicole is now the one burying herself into Waverly’s chest. They hold each other in the wind on the beach for what could only have been five minutes, but felt like hours. Nicole never wanted to run away ever again.

**“ The fact that I can't deal  
The fact that I can't deal”**

Nicole knew Waverly was the person she would find in ever life after this one, it would be her and Waverly till the end of time. Neither could imagine a world without each other.

            “Let’s get out of here” Nicole says as she wrapped her arm around Waverly as they walked along the path

            “Wherever you go, I go” Waverly says with a smile. And Nicole thinks that having Waverly Earp by her side for a lifetime is good enough for her.


End file.
